Seigaku Story
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: Tezuka finds a stray cat that will change his life along with the Seigaku team. Now click on the title to find out what happens. I don't own anything. I take no credit.
1. Seigaku chapter 1 Found

Chapter One Found

One day, Tezuka was walking home through the park. He was tired and hot. He couldn't wait to get home and change into cooler clothes.

He was almost at the end of the park, when he heard the bushes rustle next to him. Tezuka stopped and looked at the bushes, but couldn't see anything. He decided that it was just a bird, so he continued to walk home. Then suddenly, a cat came crawling out of the bushes in front of him. It was very puny, it was a creamy yellow with black ears, paws, two rings at the tips of its tail and a skinny diamond mark on its forehead. Tezuka stared at the cat in bewilderment. Then he realized that the cat had two tails and red eyes. He stared at the cat in amazement, when he realized that the cat was a stray and hurt badly. The cat looked up at him. Its eyes were fearless, but in pain and asking for help. Tezuka just looked at the cat, barely standing in front of him. Its whole body was trembling with exhaustion and pain.

Tezuka slowly put his tennis bag down on the bench beside him. Then he knelt down and softly called to the cat. The cat stared at him with caution but kept its distance. It was afraid but wasn't about to show it. Again Tezuka softly called to the cat. This time, the cat came a little closer. Tezuka was patient. He kept calling to the cat and each time the cat came a little closer, until, Tezuka could reach out and touch it. After a few times of speaking softly to the cat and trying to convince it that he wasn't going to hurt it, he finally got the cat to allow him to pet it between the ears. Soon after that, the cat was purring and rubbing its head against his hand as he petted it.

Tezuka spent a few more minutes petting the cat. _I can't leave it here to die, but my parents probably won't let me keep it either, what should I do?, _Tezuka thought to himself. _I guess I have to take you with me, now don't I?,_ he thought to himself after he petted the cat for a minute. He decided to take the cat home with him, to nurse it back to health and find it a new home, if he can't keep it. He carefully picked up the cat, which meowed a soft meow, but didn't fight back. He looked at the cat ,ore closely. The cat was thin, Tezuka could feel its ribs and backbone under its untidy fur, it had many scratches all over its body, some were fresh and bleeding, others were old and scaring. Tezuka looked at its underbelly and saw huge claw marks down its belly. He suggested that it got caught by a dog or another cat. Then he realized that the cat was shaking in his hands. So he carefully unzipped his jacket and gently placed the cat inside.

Once he finished zipping his jacket, he grabbed his tennis bag and put it on his shoulder. He was just about to continue walking home, when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Tezuka, wait up." Shouted the voice. Tezuka looked behind him, to see one of his friends coming toward him.

"Oishi, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked in his usual tone, so Oishi wouldn't think anything was wrong.

" I knew I would find you here. You want to walk home together?" Oishi asked once he was standing in front of Tezuka.

"Not to be rude, but my mom asked me to pick up a few things on my way home. So I have to go the opposite way of your house. Maybe next time." Tezuka replied still in his usual tone.

"Ok. Next timeworks. Call me later, if you can." Oishi replied calmly and understanding.

"I'll try. See you tomorrow." Tezuka replied as he started to walk away.

"Ya. See you tomorrow." Oishi said as he too went his separate way.

Tezuka took the long way home. So it would look like he had other things to do, incase Oishi decided to follow him. On his way home, he stopped at the pet's store and bought some cat food, shampoos, a black callor, medicine and bandages for the cat. When he got home, his parents were still out. So he took off his shoes and neatly put them away. Then he walked up stairs to his room, were he shuts the door, puts his tennis bag against the wall in the corner of the room, and then he sat the bag of cat things on his desk. He carefully unzips his jacket and pulls the cat out and laid it on the bed. The cat laid on its stomach in a hunter's crouch, looking around its new surroundings, with caution and fear. Then it watched Tezuka as he changed into cooler clothes.

Once Tezuka was changed, he grabbed some stuff out of the bag and sat them on the des. The cat's eyes followed his every movement. When Tezuka had all that he needed, he walked over to the cat and carefully picked it up, along with cat shampoo, flea killing shampoo/gel, a black callor, and three shots.

Tezuka carried the cat down the hall and into the bathroom. He shut the door with his foot and then sat the cat down on the cold floor. He sat the stuff down around the tube and laid a white towel with a trip of blue at the ends on the floor, with another one folded on top. He turned on the water and adjusted it so it would get warm. Once it was warm, he pulled the plug to fill the tube with a little water. When the tube was filled enough, Tezuka turned the water off. Then Tezuka grabbed the black collar and called to the cat. The cat slowly limped over to him, unsure of what he was going to do. When the cat was close enough, Tezuka picked it up and put the collar around its neck. The cat meows its protest and dislikes of the collar, but Tezuka didn't remove the collar.

"I know it feels weird, but you have to wear it for now." Tezuka told the cat in a soft voice and checking the water. The cat continued its meows of protest, but stopped as if it understood him. Tezuka ignored it and checked the water. It was ready, so he slowly and carefully placed the cat in the water. At first the cat didn't like the water, but eventually got use to it. Once the cat was a little more comfortable with the water, Tezuka started to wash its fur.

After Tezuka finished bathing the cat, he wrapped it in a towel and rubbed it. So it wouldn't be dripping all over the place. Once Tezuka let it out of the towel, the cat started to shake its paws and rub itself against things. Tezuka couldn't help but laugh to himself. He quickly cleaned up the tube hid the shampoos under the sink in the back. Then he put the towels in the dirty laundry basket. Once he was done with that, he pulled out the hair dryer and plugged it in. the cat stared at it for a moment, but when he turned it on the cat hissed and ran to the corner. Tezuka turned it off and slowly walked over to the cat. He carefully picked it up, even though it was scared.

"It's ok, it's not going to hurt you. It will dry you faster." Tezuka told the cat calmly. The cat stopped shaking, so he decided to try it again. So he turned the hair dryer back on and the cat didn't flip out. Once the cat was dry, Tezuka grabbed the three shots, one for heartworms, another for rabies and the last one was a health booster. He quickly gave the cat the shots, ignoring its screams of protest. Once he finished, he made sure the bathroom was clean before he went back to his room. When he got back to his room, he shut the door and sat the cat on his bed. Then he walked over to his desk. The cat meowed at him.

"I know you're hungry." Tezuka replied as he pulled out a can of cat food. He opened it and sat it on the floor. The cat jumped from the bed and was scarfing it in mouthfuls. Tezuka watched the cat eat and while he did, he noticed that the cat wasn't putting any weight on its left front leg. He guessed it was hurt somehow, but that was his next task, to treat the cat's wounds.

When the cat finished the last bite of cat food, Tezuka picked it up and sat it on the desk. He turned on his desk light so he could see the cat's injuries better. First he looked at the cat's leg. It seemed to be the worst of the cat's injuries. It wasn't broken, but it hurt when he touched it. So he grabbed two old popsicle sticks from his desk drawer and bandages from the bag. He carefully made a splint around the cat's leg to help straighten it and heal faster. Then he wrapped the bandages around the popsicle sticks to hold them in place. Then Tezuka put medicine on the cat's fresh wounds that he could see, especially the ones on its underbelly.

Once that was taken care of, Tezuka laid down on his bed with the cat on his chest as he read his favorite book. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

The next thing Tezuka knew was, his name was being called. He slowly opened his eyes to see the cat sitting on his chest staring at him. It seemed to be feeling better than it did hours ago. Then he heard his name being called again.

"Tezuka, Don't be afraid." Said the voice in his mind.

"Who are you?" Tezuka thought in his mind.

"My name is Kento. You've save my life and I am grateful. I am forever in your debt." Kento replied n a wise voice in his mind.

"Where are you?" Tezuka asked confused.

"Is it not obvious? I am the cat on your chest." Kento replied with amusement in her voice.

"WHAT?" Tezuka replied in surprise and jumping off the bed. Kento landed on the bed and was sitting there watching him. He continued, "How can you be talking? It's not possible." He added as he stood by his desk in shock.

"First of all calm down. It's nothing to flip out about." Kento hissed a little aggravated but calm.

"How is this possible?" Tezuka repeated not calming down.

"I was too weak to speak to you before, I am still very weak and that's why I need your help. I know you've done a lot for me all ready, but I need you to do a few more things for me. You'll have to them whenever I ask, no matter where we are. I am asking a huge thing from you Tezuka. Are you willing to do as I ask?" Kento meowed still in her wise but sweet voice.

"That depends on what it is. Tell me what it is you seek of me and I'll think about it." Tezuka replied calming down a little.

"Now's not the time to tell you more than you know. I am still too weak to explain everything to you. But give me time to regain my strength and I promise I'll explain everything to you but until then, I will have to be with you 24/7 for I get my strength from you." Kento replied calmly, but Tezuka could hear her voice softening with weakness.

"Kento, I can't take you to school. They don't allow pets. Plus I have tennis practice everyday during school and after. My coach won't like it very much if I brought a cat with me." Tezuka replied calmly but seriously.

"I understand your school rules, but you must take me with you. I can hide in your jacket through school and your tennis bag during tennis practice. Don't worry I am really good at being quiet. Plus I need the rest." Kento replied calmly. Tezuka sighed.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble it's back out in the park for you." Tezuka replied.

"I understand." Kento replied softly. Tezuka realized that Kento was weak and tired again. So he picked her up and his book. Then he laid his book on his desk and walked over to his bed. He pulled the covers down and sat Kento on the pillow. He turned his back to her and quickly pulled off his shirt and pants. Then he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. Kento jumped underneath the covers and curled up by his muscular chest.

"Wow aren't we in good shape." Kento meowed with amusement in her soft voice.

"Shut up. When you play tennis you have to be fit to be the best. And not just you but your team as well." Tezuka replied in his defence.

"I am just messing with you. But you do have a nice set of abs." Kento purred still amused.

"Good night Kento." Tezuka replied ignoring her comment.

"Good night captain." Kento meowed back.

"How did you know I am the captain?" Tezuka asked surprised.

"I heard your friends call you that. I've been to your school looking for a place to rest." Kento meowed after she yawned. And with that. She laid her head down and covered herself with her tails and waited for her exhaustion to take over her. Tezuka watched her for a moment before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To be continued….

Look for Chapter 2 Secrets. Thanks for reading my story hope you liked it. Please send me a review.


	2. Seigaku chapter 2 Secrets

Chapter Two Secrets

The next morning, Tezuka woke up at 6:00am. He carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Kento as he went. He wanted her to sleep as much as she could, so she would have enough strength for the day. He quickly put a t-shirt on and went downstairs for breakfast. He crept by his parent's room, they were still asleep.

Once downstairs, he grabbed a bowl of cereal. He decided to eat it upstairs in his room, incase Kento woke up. So she wouldn't flip out when she realized he wasn't there. Plus he needed to get ready for a shower.

When he was in his room, he looked at the time, it was only 6:10am. He had plenty of time for a shower. So he took his time eating his cereal and gathered his things together for school. He also grabbed two cans of cat food and put them in his tennis bag. So he could feed Kento at school. After he was all packed, he put his school uniform on the end of his bed. And his tennis uniform in his tennis bag.

He decided to wake Kento, so she wouldn't flip out while he was in the shower and wake up his parents. So he walked over to the bed and crouched down. He gently called her name and petted her between the ears. Kento slowly blinked open her eyes as she woke up.

"What time is it?" Kento asked as she looked up at Tezuka.

"It's 6:20am school doesn't start until 8:15am. I am going to take a shower before we go. I'll put some food down on the floor while I am in the shower for you." Tezuka replied calmly and walking over to his desk to get a can of cat food for Kento.

"How far away is the school from here?" Kento asked after she licked her paw and ran it in between her ears.

"Just through the park. Oishi will probably be waiting for me there. He doesn't live far from me. So we walk to school together from the park." Tezuka replied as he opened the can of cat food and laid it on the floor.

"Oishi's the one that asked to walk with you yesterday correct?" Kento asked as she sat up and stretched her cramped muscles.

"Yes. Sometimes Momo and Eiji come over for awhile, but it's mostly just Oishi. Oh don't worry you'll meet all of my friends soon enough." Tezuka replied calmly.  
"Ok, but none of them must know about me. Not even as your cat. Is that understood?" Kento meowed seriously.

"Yes. I'll wait until you are strong enough and ready. I've got to take a shower now." Tezuka replied as he walked over to his bed again.

"Tezuka?" Kento called softly. Tezuka turned to face her.

"Yeah Kento?" Tezuka replied a little worried at how soft her voice was.

"I am not trying to be a pervert but can I come with you while you take your shower. I love to feel the steam from the shower on my fur and listening to the water. I promise I won't peek. I'll just lay in the corner and enjoy the warmth." Kento asked softly and lightly pawing the bed with her left paw in embarrassment.

"I don't see any harm in that, but if I catch you peeking, you'll never be allowed to go in there with me again. Got it?" Tezuka replied seriously.

"Got it!" Kento meowed back before she jumped off the bed. She walked over to the can of food and started to scarf it in mouthfuls. When she was done, she licked her paw and cleaned her face. Then Tezuka picked up the empty can and threw it into the garbage can. He picked Kento up and walked to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Tezuka sat Kento down on the cold bathroom floor. Then he laid his towels out the way he liked them. Once that was done, he turned the water on and let it start to get warm. While the water was getting warm, Tezuka walked over to Kento who was lying by the door on her side with her eyes closed and her head resting on her paws.

"You can look right now. I still have me clothes on. I am just waiting for the water to get warm." Tezuka said out loud to her.

"I know. I was just listening to the sound of the water." Kento replied in a soft voice.

"Ok, what's bothering you? You've been like this for too long now." Tezuka asked in his mind and in a worried voice.

"Nothing, I am just very weak and a lot has happened to me, before you found me. So I am still a bit shaken up." Kento replied softly in his head.

"Is one of the things that's bothering you about going to school with me?" Tezuka asked knowing Kento was trying to avoid his question.

"I guess you could say that's one of them. It's been some years since I've been around a lot of people." Kento replied softly.

"You'll be all right. It's just loud sometimes but otherwise it's ok. Oh just to warm you, when I am with me friends, especially Oishi, I'll have to pretend that you're not with me or they'll suspect something." Tezuka replied as he stood up to check the water.

"Will I still be able to talk to you in your mind with your friends around?" Kento asked as her ears twitched.

"I don't see why not, but for now lets only talk when it's just the two of us or if it's really important. Sound fair?" Tezuka replied calmly.

"Sounds fair to me. You should probably get in your shower now." Kento replied calmly and in a soft voice, she continued, "Don't worry my eyes are closed." Tezuka looked at her, and like she said, her eyes were closed. So he quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. Once Kento heard him pull the curtain shut, she curled up and enjoyed the sound of the water and the warm from the steam.

It only took Tezuka 20 minutes to finish his shower. When he stuck his head out around the curtain, he saw Kento curled up and sleeping where he had left her. He smiled and had to admit, she looked so cute when she slept. Then he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Once he was dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled the curtain back. He watched as Kento's ears twitched at the sound. He felt bad for waking her but he needed to finish getting ready.

"It's all right Kento. It's just me." Tezuka told her to sooth her.

"I know. My ears just naturally twitch when there's a sudden noise." Kento replied lifting her head, but her eyes remained shut.

"I like it when your ears twitch like that. It's kind of cute. But anyways, my clothes are in my room. I just have to clean up in here first. You can open your eyes now. I have a towel on." Tezuka replied as he picked up his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Kento opened her eyes but said nothing. She just watched him collect the dirty laundry and put it the basket.

"Ok. Let's go back to my room. We have to get going to school. I have tennis practice first period and then after school." Tezuka replied calmly. Kento nodded, then she limped over to him. He picked her up and walked over to the door. He slowly opened the bathroom and stuck his head out to make sure no one was up. When the coast was clear, he went quickly into his room.

Once in his room, he put Kento down on his bed and told her to close her eyes while he got dressed. It took him two minutes to get dressed. Then he made sure he had everything that he needed. Once that was done, he sat down on the bed next to Kento. She stood up and rubbed her head against his hand.

"Kento, you said that you had something to show me after school. What is it? It's been bugging me since you told me." Tezuka said calmly petting her between the ears.

"You'll find out soon. I promise. Maybe sooner than you think. But when the time's right, I'll let you know. But you'll have to do everything I ask you without hesitation." Kento purred as he petted her between the ears.

"Fine. We've go to go. Let me grab my stuff." Tezuka replied standing up to grab his tennis bag and jacket. Once he put his jacket on, he put his tennis bag on his shoulder. Then he turned back to Kento.

"Ok. I have to put you in my jacket now, just incase my parents are up." Tezuka replied as he zipped his jacket half way. Kento nodded and limped to the edge of the bed. Tezuka picked her up and carefully placed her in his jacket and then he zipped it all the way. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

"Keep quiet." He told Kento.

"Ok." Kento replied understanding that someone was round them.

"Hey Tezuka!" Said a voice.

"Shit. It's Momo." Tezuka mumbled to himself and Kento.

"It could be worst." Kento commented.

"Good point." Tezuka replied, he continued, "Hey Momo. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I stopped at Ryoma's and he wasn't home. So I decided to see if you left yet. Well I guess not." Momo replied calmly, once he caught up to him, he continued, "Do you want to walk to school together?"

"We might as well. Oishi will join us on our way." Tezuka replied in his usual tone. _So this is Momo, I've got his scent,_ Kento thought to herself as Momo's scent reached her nostrils.

Tezuka and Momo walked through the park in silence, until they met up with Oishi, who was as Tezuka said, waiting for him by the bench.

"Hey Oishi, do you think coach is going to make us practice a lot?" Momo asked unsure.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Oishi replied as they reached the tennis courts.

"Hey guys its Momo, Oishi and Tezuka." Said a voice from the courts.

"That's Eiji. He's on the tennis team too. All of my friends are. He's Oishi's best friend. Those two always play doubles together. They're called Seigaku's Golden Pair. As you can tell, Oishi is vice captain. And Momo's grandma is the coach." Tezuka told Kento in his mind.

"That sounds interesting. I wish I could play tennis. It sounds fun." Kento replied sadly in his mind. Tezuka had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey Oishi, you want to his some balls with me, for a warm up?" Asked another voice.

"Sure give me a minute." Oishi replied calmly and as he sat his stuff down.

"That's Fuji. He's one of our best players. He's also my best friend." Tezuka explained to Kento.

"Fuji? Could you describe him to me?" Kento asked a little restless at the mention of his name.

"Sure. He has brownish gold hair, endless blue eyes and a real calm and laid back attitude. He's really funny at times too." Tezuka replied calmly and watching his friend hit balls with Oishi.

"Tezuka, this is going to sound really weird but, he's my brother." Kento replied seriously.

To be continued….

I hoped you all liked the second chapter of Seigaku's story. Please send me reviews and let me know your opinions or advice. Thanks for reading. I'll be sure to put up chapter three Seigaku's Mascot soon.


	3. Seigaku chapter 3 Seigaku's mascot

Chapter Three Seigaku's Mascot

"What? How is he your brother?" Tezuka asked in surprise, but trying to keep a straight face.

"I know it's weird, but I am a human. I was forced into my demon form, which is this cat, for more then four thousand years. Fuji is my full brother. Our father separated us, trapped me in my demon form and took Fuji and one of my other brothers into the human world, where he trapped them in their humans forms. They don't know or have any memories of what they have caged inside them. I know it's confusing but once I get my strength back, I'll be able to explain more and help you understand." Kento replied calmly and relieved that she found one of her missing brothers.

"If you've been stuck in that form for more than four thousand years, then how is it possible for you to be alive and Fuji?" Tezuka asked still surprised and failing to keep a straight face.

"You see, I am demon. We have a certain amount of lives. I for example had 104 lives. I currently have 54. I've lost 50 lives with in four thousand years. Fuji is the same except he has 104 lives." Kento replied calmly, she continued, "I am sorry Tezuka, I am too weak to explain more. When we get home maybe I can explain more."

"Hey Tezuka, is there something wrong?" Asked a voice from behind him. Tezuka turned around to face his speaker. It was Inui.

"No, nothings wrong Inui. I just remembered something I have to do. That's all." Tezuka replied calmly, trying to hide his surprise.

"If you say so." Inui replied with aw shrug.

"That's Inui, he's the brain of Seigaku. He uses a different type of tennis called data tennis. Pretty much he uses data he collects from his opponents against them." Tezuka told Kento in his mind.

"He has an interesting way of playing. I would like to see him during a match." Kento replied softly.

"Rest. You need it." Tezuka ordered her."

"I will." Kento replied still in a soft voice.

"8th and 9th grade practice, 7th grade pick up balls!" Tezuka yelled to everyone on the court.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Even the regulars?" Oishi asked unsure.

"Yes, except Fuji. I need to talk to him alone." Tezuka replied in his usual tone.

"Tezuka, you can't ask him or tell him about me. He has no memory of me. Only when we are in human form will he remember. And I am stuck in my demon form." Kento meowed to him in his head seriously.

"Don't worry I am not going to ask him or tell him anything about you. I am just going to ask him to come over to my house later." Tezuka replied calmly.

"Even at your house he can't know about me!" Kento replied in protest.

"Why is it so important for you to stay hidden from everyone, but me?" Tezuka asked seriously and trying to make a point.

"Because…I…"Kento was cut off.

"You do want to meet your brother again even if he doesn't know it don't you?" Tezuka asked amused, but in a nice voice.

"You have a point. I do miss him, but I have to keep looking for my other brother." Kento replied in a defeated voice.

"Hey Tezuka, you wanted to talk to me?" Fuji asked a little worried, but calm.

"Yes. I need you to come over to my place after tennis practice. There's someone I want you to meet." Tezuka replied in his usual tone.

"Ok. You scared me for a minute. I thought something was wrong." Fuji replied as he sighed with relief, he continued, "So anyways who is it you want me to meet?"

"I can't tell you much now. At my place I can tell you more." Tezuka replied as he watched Oishi and Eiji return the ball to each other.

"Is it some type of secret?" Fuji asked trying to be nosey.

"Yes. Now go practice with Echizen." Tezuka ordered.

"Fine." Fuji replied as he walked over to Echizen.

"Hey Echizen, Tezuka wants us to practice together." Fuji told him.

"Wow! Ryoma, you get to practice with Shusuke Fuji. That's so cool. Man you're so lucky." Horio commented.

"Yeah, it seems I am." Ryoma replied like he didn't care.

"Is that Ryoma Echizen?" Kento asked Tezuka in his mind.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Tezuka asked surprised again.

"Well, I've been to his house before and nearly got my fur ripped off by his cat, but I deserved it. I was on his territory after all. But anyways, I've seen him play against his father. He got skill, but he just can't seem to beat him father. You know who his father is right?" Kento asked unsure.

"Yes. He was a tennis legend. But now he's retired. Why do you ask?" Tezuka asked calmly but still surprised.

"If you watch Ryoma closely, you can see that he follows in his father's footsteps. His father has passed his skills as a tennis legend down to his son. And that's why Ryoma plays tennis, to learn anything he can that will help him beat his father. Plus he loves it. If he could play tennis in his sleep, I bet he would." Kento replied wisely. Tezuka didn't replie, he just watched Ryoma and Fuji practicing.

"You're right Kento. I can see what you're talking about now. He would be good for the team." Tezuka replied calmly.

"Yes, he would be real good for your team. He will take Seigaku far." Kento replied wisely. Then Kento's ears twitched as they picked up the sound of hissing.

"What's that hissing sound?" Kento asked unsure and alert.

"That's just Kaidoh. He normally hisses like that when he's not happy. We call him the viper because he sounds like a snake and he's known for using a shot called the snakeshot when he plays tennis. It's not a bad move. It's his signature." Tezuka replied calmly.

"Can you describe him to me? He sounds a lot like my other brother. His name was Kaidoh and he hissed a lot and acted mean and tough when really he was just lonely and soft at heart." Kento meowed as hope began to rise in hers chest and she became restless.

"Sure. He wears bandanas all the time, he's tall and thin. He has a cool guy kind of attitude and he's a handful when he's mad. Momoshiro and him don't get along very much. They're always fighting each other and trying to out do the other." Tezuka replied as he watched Kaidoh leaning against the fence.

"That's my brother for you. Ever since that day, our father hurt him, he's had a hard time getting along with people. I was the only one he trusted after that day. I feel so bad for him." Kento replied in a regretful and sad voice.

"He's a demon too?" Tezuka asked feeling bad for both of them.

"Yes but he's only half. We share the same father." Kento replied sadly as memories ran through her mind.

"Do you want me to ask him to come over too?" Tezuka asked feeling pity for her.

"No maybe another day. I am just glad I found both of my brothers. And know that they're ok and happy." Kento replied still having flash backs.

"Ok. Get some rest. Tennis practice is almost over." Tezuka replied calmly and with pity in his voice.

"I will, but I have a question for you." Kento replied calmly and a sound of peace in her voice.

"And what would that be?" Tezuka asked watching the team practice.

"Why is everyone else practicing but you?" Kento asked calmly and soft.

"I hurt my left elbow in my first year here. So I can't play much. Plus I have to watch my teammates to see how well they're doing." Tezuka replied with regret and sadness in his voice, he continued, "Rest now."

"Ok." Kento replied calmly and softly.

Once tennis practice was over, Tezuka and his teammates changed into their uniforms for school and carried out the rest of the day in school. It was 2:30p.m when school let out. Tezuka and his teammates returned to the courts for their after school practice.

"Hey Tezuka, what should we do for today?" Oishi asked calmly.

"All of you run 20 laps. "Tezuka replied in usual tone.

"Right!" Everyone shouted before they started running laps.

"Tezuka that seems like a lot of training you've asked of them." Kento meowed surprised.

"It might sound like a lot to you but its actually less than what they normally do." Tezuka replied calmly.

"How long is practice?" Kento asked

"Today is an hour or an hour and a half. Why?" Tezuka replied calmly and watching the team run laps.

"No reason." Kento replied.

"If you say so." Tezuka replied calmly. Kento remained silent the rest of practice. Once practice was over, Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi walked home together.

They stopped at the bench to say good-bye to Oishi then they continued to Tezuka's house. Once at his house, Tezuka and Fuji took off their shoes and put them away. Then they went upstairs to Tezuka's room. When they were in his room, Tezuka shut the door and sat his tennis bag down in the corner. Fuji placed his tennis bag next to Tezuka's then he pulled out the chair that goes to his desk and sat on it backwards. Tezuka sat down on his bed.

"So who's this person you wanted me to meet?" Fuji asked calmly and curiously.

"Before I introduce her you have to swear that you wont tell anyone at school. This is strictly between the two of us." Tezuka replied seriously.

"I swear I wont tell anyone anything that you tell me or show me. It was not leave this room and remain between the two of us." Fuji replied seriously. Tezuka hesitated looking into Fuji's endless blue eyes, he knew he could trust Fuji.

"Ok, then I'll introduce her." Tezuka replied as he unzipped his jacket and stuck his hand in to grab Kento. Fuji watched as Tezuka pulled the cream colored cat out of his jacket. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You had that in your jacket all day?" Fuji asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Yes. I found her last night in the park. She's badly injured, but I've been treating her wounds. I gave her shots for any diseases she might have. And I gave her a bath. So she doesn't have fleas. She's very nice for a stray. I think she was a regular house cat. I think her owners didn't want her any more so they ditched her or she ran away. But my parents don't know about her and they might not let me keep her. So I would appreciate it if you'd help me take care of her by taking her for awhile when things are rough here." Tezuka replied hopefully.

"I don't know Tezuka. That's a major thing you're asking me." Fuji replied as he petted the cat in between her ears and listening to her purr, he continued, "Does she have a name?"

"I've been calling her Kento. And she's responded to it perfectly." Tezuka replied calmly and smiled to himself as he heard Kento purring. Fuji didn't replie, he just stared at the cat and petted it.

"I'll take her when things get to much for you." Fuji replied after a few moments of silence.

""Thanks Fuji. I appreciate it." Tezuka replied gratefully.

"I just thought of something." Fuji replied as he looked up at Tezuka.

"What?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"All the other tennis teams have a mascot but we don't." Fuji replied excitedly.

"So what's your point?" Tezuka replied more curious.

"What if we made her our mascot?" Fuji replied as he pointed at Kento.

"What do you think Kento?" Tezuka asked out loud.

"It's perfect. I have no where else to go so why not." Kento meowed in his head as her cat form meowed its approval.

"She likes it." Fuji replied happily.

"Then its settled. From this day on, Kento is Seigaku's mascot." Tezuka replied calmly. Fuji nodded his agreement and Kento meowed. Then Fuji looked at the time.

"Oh, man. I've got to go. My mom will kill me if I am late. See you tomorrow. Call me later tonight if you want. And I wont say a word about this." Fuji replied as he grabbed his tennis bag.

"I can't call you tonight but before I leave for school in the morning I can." Tezuka replied. Fuji just nodded then he left and closed the door behind him. Tezuka grabbed a can of cat food and put it on the floor for Kento. So she could eat her dinner. Then he grabbed his book, laid on his bed and began to read. Once Kento had finished her dinner and threw out the can, she jumped up onto the bed and curled up on his chest. Not long after that they were both asleep.

To be continued…..

Keep watch for chapter for Bear in the shed.


End file.
